codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Meltdown
Many thanks to Hk, Section, and Waffle for helping me brainstorm ideas for this project. -BBP09 Meltdown is a survival shooter game developed by Prime Studios and published by DESI. It features an open-world singleplayer and persistent multiplayer with very large maps. Players have a limited inventory and must scavenge for supplies and food. Plot Meltdown takes place in 2031 in a post-apocalyptic environment, caused by a computer work similar to Stuxnet that goes out of control and targets infrastructure networks around the globe, including traffic light systems, nuclear plants, factory systems, and military networks, crippling much of the modernized world. The story follows two young survivors, Chase Evans and Mayra Panos, as they seek to simply defend themselves against the major warring clans of the area. In-Game Equipment Weapons Rifles *Kbk Tantal *HK43 *SR9 *AR15 *700P *Ruger Mini-14 PDWs/Carbines *MP5-PDW *USC-40 *Galil MAR *AKMSU *PM63 Handguns *P2000 *XD-40 *GSh-18 *Python Shotguns *R870 *SPAS-15 *Coach Gun *Saiga 12 Launchers *M79 Thumper *RPG-7 *M72 LAW *Pallad (Can be attached to Tantal rifle to save an inventory slot) Melee Weapons *Hatchet *Nail Bat *Pocket Knife *Kitchen Knife *Crowbar *Chainsaw If no melee weapons are equipped, players can punch with their bare hands. Explosives *F1 Grenade *M67 Grenade *Timed TNT Explosive *80mm Mortar IED Vehicles Land *Polaris RZR (ATV) *Toyota Tundra (Pick-Up Truck) *Toyota Gun-Truck (Technical) *Toyota Corolla (Car) *Toyota Prius (Car) *Toyota 4Runner (SUV) *Dune Buggy (Light Transport Vehicle) *Jeep (Medium Transport Vehicle) *M113 (Armored Troop Carrier) *BTR-60 (Infantry Fighting Vehicle) *GAZ-2975 Tigr (Armed Medium Transport) *Lubin 3 (Van) *M939 (Truck Transport) *Ural-4320 (Tanker Truck) Sea *SeaDoo Jetski *HackerCraft Runabout (Speedboat) *HackerCraft Gunboat (Armed Speedboat) *Zodiac Boat *Light Hovercraft *CB-90 (Assault Boat) Air *MD500E (Light Utility Helicopter) *PC-6 Porter (Armed Transport Aircraft) *Cessna 172 (Light Transport Aircraft) *Assault Bonanza (Armed Attack Aircraft) *Mi-8 Hip (Armed Transport Helicopter) *Bell 214ST (Medium Transport Helicopter) *MiG-21 (Fighter Jet) Items Ammunition *7.62x51mm NATO *.223 Remington *12 Gauge Buckshot *12 Gauge Slug *5.45x39mm WP *.357 Magnum *9x19mm Parabellum *.40 S&W *7.62x39mm M43 *40mm HE FRAG *PG-7 85MM *.50 BMG *12.7x108mm *30mm HE *Grenade Bag Fuel *Petrol Can *Diesel Can *Jet Fuel *Charcoal Food *Beef *Pork *Carrots *Corn *Bread *Snickers Bar *Cereal *Soup *Chicken Leg *Fish Drinks *Mountain Dew Can *Coca-Cola Can *Water Bottle *Milk Gallon *Juice Pouch Backpacks Backpacks affect the player's Inventory size and mobility. *MOLLE Pack *ALICE Pack *ILBE Pack *PLCE Vest *Buzo Tacito Vest *Civilian Backpack *Sling Bag Handheld Equipment Equipment that is not classified as a weapon but can still be held in the player's hands. *Concertina Wire *Cell Phone *Wrench *Blowtorch *Animal Trap *Tent Kit *First Aid Kit Clothes ''' *Bicycle Helmet (Head) *Kevlar Helmet (Head) *Hazmat Suit (All) *Hoodie (Head & Torso) *Winter Coat (Head and Torso) *Cammie Shirt (Torso) *Cammie Pants (Legs) *Padded Trousers (Legs) *Head-towel (Head) *Robe (Torso & Legs) '''Other Items *Rubbing Alcohol *Tree Bark *Scissors *Tape *Glue *Gold Ring *Mortar Maps Multiplayer consists of many players surviving on different maps of great proportions. Each multiplayer map takes place on a fictional island, each with different climates and settlements, as well as a varying set of vehicles. *Hawaimaina: A large island near the end of the Hawaiian island chain, formerly under control of Japan before the cyber attack. Has a tropical climate and is especially populated with fixed-wing aircraft and large boats. *Ark Isles: A group of smaller islands in the Hudson Bay, with nearby oil rigs. Has a very cold climate with lots of snowfall. Has a larger number of helicopters, but medium and heavy ground vehicles are particularly rare. *Zolotostrov: An Island in the Baltic Sea formerly under Russian control. Features a colder, subarctic climate with snowfall at higher elevations. Vehicles on this map are well-rounded. *Oseriosa: A Swedish island featuring a temperate climate and many inland rivers. Light watercraft are particularly common here, but helicopters are quite rare. *Suaka Selatan: A formerly Indonesian-controlled island, much of the map is an arid desert, meaning that Medium and Heavy ground vehicles are more common, but large boats are rarer. The Singleplayer takes place in a section of the mainland US, specifically in a city near the Virginia-North Carolina Border.